I Swear I'm Not A Pirate
by StarringMegan
Summary: Peter pan fanfic. squee Original idea, I hope... The beginning is a bit 'ifish' to me... But if I'm inspired, I might just make it better.
1. Chapter 1

This has sprung off of my new obsession for the 2003 version of Peter Pan,

and my new desperation to be little and imaginative again.

Teehee.

I'm overreacting a bit.

XDD

I don't own anything.  
I'm an aspiring writer who mooches off other writer's ideas to make herself feel clever.  
Happeh?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes falling out of your pram doesn't mean you aren't clever...  
Sometimes those who don't just...  
Aren't clever enough.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning...  
It wasn't some runaway in attempt to stay a child forever.  
It was, in fact, because I did want to grow up.  
And I knew my previous parents were...  
Incapable, to say the least, of keeping me alive that long.

So, while mother was unawares,  
I used my new crawling abilities to sneak out of my carriage,  
inconspicuously, knowing they wouldn't notice.

They didn't.  
No one did.  
So, on the seventh day,  
I was taken to the Neverlands.

My name used to be Mary.  
I suppose when growing up with pirates,  
common sense just doesn't develop.  
Which is why I didn't discover I was a girl until just recently.

Quite embarrassing, if you ask me.

There weren't many decent women aboard,  
Captain always demanded my hair be cut,  
and I grew up with the name Jack.

Can you blame me?

I pillaged,  
I drank,  
I killed.  
A pirate's life was the only life for me.  
But now...  
I'm not so sure anymore.

Upon beginning, what they call, 'puberty',  
Everything's changing.  
I feel different, I think different, I look different...  
And it's now that I realize maybe I made the wrong choice.

I chose to grow up, and now I hate it.  
Even if I could decide to run away to the other side of Neverland,  
with the damage done, I'm not sure they'd take me.

I've become impure, corrupted, and overall...  
I'm a pirate, for God's sake.  
I'm already becoming a teenager,  
and now I'm dealing with the fact that I'm a girl.  
Talk about overwhelming.

I just want it all to stop.  
Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

As if my Phantom of the Opera phase wasn't bad enough…

_Now_ when people ask me what my favorite movie is

I hang my head and mumble,

"Peter Pan".

And soon after…

"No, I'm serious."

I still don't own anything.  
That ain't gonna change.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Oi, Jack! Ready tha boats, be quick and we might let you come along this time!!" ordered one of the uglier crew members, Alf Mason.

I jumped up from idly scrubbing the deck and ran to the lifeboats.  
Hurriedly, I scrambled with the knots, lowering them slowly so they were ready to cast off.  
Oh, how I wished to go on one of their adventures.

I unraveled the ladder as they approached.  
I stood straight and smiled.

"Aright, yeh can come this time. Buh I tink the cap'n was lookin' for you, you'd best go see him firs', we'll wait for ya," said Alf, smiling strangely.

I nodded and broke toward the captain's quarters.  
Knocking quickly, I let myself in.

"Sorry, cap'n, you wanted to see me?"

Sitting, looking at me in his mirrors, he finished fastening his hook before replying.

"No, I'm sorry, m'dear, they must've tricked you again."

I groaned and stepped over to one of his windows.  
Sure enough, there they were, rowing away toward shore and snickering all the while.

"Y'know, love... Next time they order you to do something. Say no. That way you won't have to bother me again," he grumbled, standing up.

"I'm... I'm sorry captain. I just thought that maybe this time I could actually..." I started, but faded off.

"I told you that telling everyone you were a girl was a bad idea," He said casually, picking out a pair of shoes.

I turned around to look at him, "Doesn't the crew deserve to know!?"

"And what, precisely, deserving of anything? I'm lucky if my plan doesn't reach Pan before we do…" I think he was thinking aloud… But I'm not sure.

"You should really have more respect for them! They treat you like a king! And why do you keep bringing up this plan? All my life, I've been 'worth the trouble' because of a 'plan'. Wh-"

"What is this, I hear!? Must you go into the bowels once again?"

"No, please, no sir-captain... I-"

"Silence, roach spit. Leave my room. I have guests coming, and you shouldn't be here," He laughed.

I sighed and moved toward the doors.  
Upon opening one of them, Lady Lucinda stepped in, flauntingly.  
Looking at me, then to Hook with disgust, I knew exactly what she was thinking.  
Pedaphile.

I smirked and walked out the door, slamming it ever so slightly.  
Leaning against the railing, I examined the horizon.  
Neverland.

With a sigh, I turned around and leaned myself on it with my elbows.  
A strange noise filled my ears.  
Small, but there.  
I looked over toward its source.  
There was a Muscat bottle that seemed to have a moving light inside, clanging against the glass walls.

I cocked my head and walked over to it, leaving the wood fencing.  
Peering down the neck of the bottle, I gasped.  
A fairy stared up at me and I grinned.  
Grabbing the bottle, I raced down to my cabin down in to the brew cell.

(That captain always kept my sleeping quarters apart from everyone else's.  
Only recently do I understand why.)

I bent down, squinting into the bottle to get a better look at it.  
It was beautiful, glowing and distressed.

"Hello," I smiled.

I heard a two syllable squeak and saw her waving at me.

I laughed and asked,

"Would you like me to get you out?"

Though I wonder how she got in...

She jumped all around the inside and squealed.  
Taking that as a yes, I took the bottle by the bottom and smashed the thin part against the floor.  
She fluttered out instantaneously.  
Flying about the room, she shrieked with joy.

I laughed and she perched herself precariously on a barrel next to me.  
I looked at her, with almost a bit of envy, as she was gorgeous.  
Flowing red hair, hair almost as red as the rose petals that were her dress.  
Her complexion, perfect.  
Her body, perfect-er.

And looking down at myself...  
I was a boy.  
There was no beauty,  
nor grace,  
nor respect.

I was just a boy.  
Well...  
I looked like one anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a bit pointless,  
but it is the beginning of a story.  
So I'm still developing characters.  
It's gonna get real good.  
Soon.

See, I've started bringing a notebook around to write down...  
Well, any ideas I have about anything, including my stories.  
Yeah, it's gotten pretty creative.  
Enjoy

From what you've read so far…  
Do you honestly think I'm capable of writing and/or owning Peter Pan?  
Eh, no.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

In the midst of wallowing in my self pity, I felt a shocking sensation in my side.  
Falling over, I burst out a loud laugh, uncontrollably.  
Gasping, I looked down.  
The fairy was... Tickling me?

For such a small being, it's surprising force caught me off guard.  
I grabbed it and brought it toward my face.  
She laughed crazily, and after a moment I followed suit, until...

- Creeaak -

"Oh no," I gasped, sitting up fully, "Someone's coming. We'd better get you out of here if you ever want to go home again."

_"Nonononono!! Youyouyou!" _

"What??"

_"Youyouyouyouyou!!"_ She shrieked before flying into my boot.

"What are you do-" I started, but the door swung open heavily.

Captain Hook emerged and peered at me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

His firm line of a mouth stretched into almost a smile.

"Ready to cast off?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rat flees! What do you mean, 'what do you mean'!? Peter Pan has just been spotted flying back into Neverland, and we think we can track him. I'm going as well, and I want you to stop whining about not being able to go anywhere. So get off your hairy behind and come along before I change my mind!!"

Was there actually a hint of kindness in there?  
I need to be scared now.

"O-Okay!" I said, nevertheless, getting up and running for the door.

Quickly passing the captain,  
I ran up the squeaking stairs and toward the jolly boats,  
nearly forgetting about the fairy in my boot  
until there was a sharp pain toward my ankle.

"DON'T BITE!" I yelled at my foot.

Everyone on deck turned and stared inquiringly.  
I blushed and walked slowly toward the rope ladder.  
Smee, the smelly, fat, 'captain's pet', looked at me and nodded.

I smiled and clomb down to the tiny rowboat,  
already inhabited by some of the tougher crew members.

" 'lo..." I spoke nervously.

They gave me a 'why-bother-taking-you-you're-just-a-waste-of-time' kind of look before nodding or waving slightly.

Knowing my place in their minds, I looked down at the water, avoiding their glances.  
Noticing a slight sparkle emerging from my boot, I kicked the ground, forcing the fairy downward.

Whoops...

I looked away like I didn't notice that I did anything...  
And the more I felt their awkward stares,  
I realized that wasn't the way to go.

I hadn't even noticed the Captain climbing down the ladder until his feet hit the boat,  
followed by Smee, who came down with a boat-rocking thud.

They sat toward the front, while I sat on my wood plank, alone.  
With my fairy, of course, but what company is that in front of pirates?  
They'd feed her to the mermaids.

Someone cleared their throat, interupting my useless thoughts.  
I looked up and noticed the oars were to my sides.

Oh... I see why you wanted me to come. To laugh at me...

"Oh..." I started, not daring to say the rest, as I reached for them.

Grabbing ahold tightly of the splintering ends, I yanked back and began to row.

I thought I was doing a great job until some of the men laughed.

"Yeh know, yer doin it all wrung, girly." Someone said, I didn't look up in time to see who.

"I'm just startin'..." I muttered.

I threw more energy into it, smoothing them into a rhythmic pattern, at just the right length in the water.  
Let's see them laugh now.

They didn't.  
But a few minutes later, the same voice spoke.

"Alrigh', tha's qui'e enough. _I'll_ take the oars."

"I got it," I was determined.

"We 'ill be lucky if we make it by mornin'. Somebo'y switch wit' him... er... her." Said a different voice.

I quickly relinquished the oars and moved to the back, letting one of the stronger of them take on the position.  
My hands were higly splintered and bleeding already, so I put it in the water, where it quickly healed completely.

I probably wouldn't have noticed it had I not been focused on the water,  
but a leather hat with a dampened blue feather, obviously lost by some pirate, floated by.  
Leaning over slightly, I grabbed it and shook most of the water off it.

No one seemed to notice, so I put it on my head.  
Good fit, shielded the sun from my eyes, and hid my mess of a head.  
Fate if you ask me.

I leaned back and enjoyed my new attire  
when I saw the fairy fly from my boot and into the fold of the hat.

_"Ello Ello"_

"You know, you could fly off now if you wanted. No need staying if you don't want to." I whispered.

_"Nonononononono, youyou!!"_

"Okaay, if you insist..." I whispered and relaxed.

I was so very glad that nobody noticed I was talking to my hat.


	4. Chapter 4

Grrrrr...  
I'm a bit mad at myself right now.  
I wrote this whole thing...  
THE ENTIRE CHAPTER.  
And forgot to save.  
So I'm rewriting it right now.  
**It's gonna be about half the size of what it originally was,  
**but it'll mean the same.  
T-T It's okay though.  
Something to do for the rest of the night.

I'm not gonna bother this time.

* * *

**Chapter 4  
**

_"Pssssst! wakeup wakeup, lady!"_

"Muhh..?"

Upon opening my eyes, I revealed to myself that we had just pulled into shore.

Just lovely.  
I didn't actually mean to fall asleep.

"Out 'n steady it, las!" One of the sailors toward the front of the long boat ordered.

I reflexively jolted straight up and slid into the hip length water.

The water here was never cold or gross.  
It was extremely nice.

I held the edge of he boat, pushing it into the rising sand slightly,  
to firmly handle it as they stepped out.  
Someone threw a rope over to me,  
and I immediately tied it to the bow before wading onto shore to tie it around a tree.  
While I was doing this,  
the crew members seemed to conjure up a strange box in which Hook sat in as they carried him.  
It took a bit not to laugh.  
Lazy arse.

We walked a bit through a convenient path in the jungle,  
keeping a wary eye about us for any sign of...  
Anything, really.  
It got boring after awhile.  
I wasn't one of the ones holding up the box, so I kind of lagged behind, searching the treetops.

I didn't really expect to find anything.  
So when I heard a noise coming from behind, I didn't know what to do.  
I stopped walking and turned around.  
But that didn't seem to catch the crew's attention.  
Then I saw someone quickly and sneakily roll across the pathway a few feet back. Another one followed, followed by another one...  
I opened my mouth, but I had no wish to rat them out.

Instead, I ducked down and into the bushes.  
I watched their faded silhouettes as the bushes moved with them.  
The pirates didn't seem to notice.  
I mean, COME ON, aren't you looking for these people!?

_"Lookit lookit!! Follow them! Go!"_  
I took in a breath and smiled as I crawled after them as quietly as I could, staying several paces behind the last person.

They were whispering amongst each other, but I couldn't hear what it was about.  
I thought I heard Hook's name... but I'm not sure.  
They kept on walking, in a considerably dangerous range of Hook and the crew. Forever it seemed, they traveled alongside almost humorously until, whom I assumed to be though I still couldn't see their features, the leader made a noise and a waving motion.  
They all went off, forking to the right. I hesitated.

Hook or Neverland?  
Growing up or staying young?  
Pillaging or adventure?

I'd assume by now you knew who I chose to follow.

_"Good lady. Very good lady. Hurry hurry, don't get lost!"_

The fairy spoke excitedly, still resting in my hat as I quickly caught up inconspicuously with the figures who would undoubtedly lead me from the hellish life I led now.

* * *

**Behind the Scenes:**

Okay, so I was rewriting this thing,  
and I'd just recently got these rubber bands between my bottom back teeth,  
and they're really important.  
So I think it was right when I was writing the part where she goes off to follow them,  
when I realized that I'd lost one.

Note that it is nearly 4 am right now,  
and I had to turn on all the lights,  
stop writing,  
find this rubber band the size of a grain of rice somewhere on my floor  
(it ended up next to my night stand, but can you imagine how long that'd take to find it?)  
and so then I had to find FLOSS to put it back in with.  
Turns out, we're losers and we don't have floss,  
so I had to sneak in my grandma's room and grab some thread to put it back in with,  
and that was just a picnic in itself.

So there ya go.  
First I lose this whole chapter,  
and now this happens.

This is NOT my day.


	5. Chapter 5

This one took so long out of laziness.  
And I am currently also being lazy about writing this thing.  
However, I won't be lazy later on about writing this,

as this chapter opens a few more windows.  
I plan to have fun now.

I do not own a thing.  
Now, carry on, we shall.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Adjusting my hat so it stayed securely atop my head,  
I followed close behind.

The unnecessary objects hanging from my side,  
decorated only to make me seem more 'piratey',  
weighed me down and made it impossible to move as my trail-makers did.

Quickly shedding two belts and an empty pouch,  
emptying the collected corks from my pockets,  
and sliding off my overcoat,

I moved quietly and freely.

There was more whispering ahead,  
and I could feel the fairy in my hat jittering with excitement.  
I listened carefully, turning my head to hear them better.

The leader's voice was obviously a boy,  
most likely older than the rest of them.  
And I swore I heard a girl or two among them.

However, their words were still illegible.

They were moving quickly,  
and when I looked back I realized I'd ventured so far that I couldn't see Hook or the crew any more.  
My heart started beating faster,  
now accepting the risk of my decision.

We traveled so far that the low brush grew into smaller and bigger trees.  
They were no longer crouching,  
instead they were skipping and jumping and running and walking.  
This frenzied pattern made it difficult to keep myself unseen,  
but I did so with frequent help from my new fairy.

The sky was turning into a brighter blue,  
marking the middle of the day.  
I'd begun enjoying myself,  
attempting to become care-free,  
when the group ahead stopped suddenly in front of a large tree with mangled roots surrounding it.  
Then, they all scattered, and disappeared into the ground directly beside the stump.

I panicked,  
but silently noticed their animal-like decorations atop their heads and along their bodies.

Awed in the still silence,  
I took a step forward.

"Well, what do I do now?"

I heard the fluttering of wings about my head, and disappear behind me.

"Don't stop! Go go go!"

And there was a push on the back of my leg.  
The push had the force of a rolling log, and sent me falling to my knees.

Where I pictured I would land,  
the ground gave way and I fell all the way through,  
sliding down into darkness.  
I let out an unprepared shriek,  
and suddenly submerged into light and landed on a hard dusty ground.

Looking about frantically,  
I noticed the eyes of more than a dozen children to my left.  
Various ages, some even seemed my age.  
They all stared curiously.

I gawked back,  
with a more nervous expression, I imagine.

"What is that?"

A younger voice spoke out.

"A new one?"

I saw the lips of a slightly younger girl move.

"No. Not new."

This voice came from my right,  
and I turned with all of the other faces to see a boy,  
decidedly as close to my age as there was,  
his voice let me know he was the leader.

And as I looked up at him,  
feeling a mix of relief and terror,  
I found myself experiencing an entirely new feeling.

And it scared me.


End file.
